pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeIce
Porossyłaj innym Plis. Wiki Denkichu 12:54, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Plik:025mini.gif PiPikachu Plik:025mini.gif Dobra dodam, ale nie teraz. A tak wogóle to co z anime? Volt Hej.Coś chciałaś? Roxy mam dla ciebię info.Naszą współpracę kończymy na Johto.Muszę się zająć swoim anime ,a nie robić tylko nasze wspólne(choć ja zrobiłem więcej).A więć współpracę kończymy na Johto. No więc ok.Starte charmander.Pokemon :Charmander,chikorita,noctowl shiny.Postać główna.Wygląd jak wszędzie czyli Antonio. Ok.Ale te poki są od Kanto do Johto. Witaj Witaj, na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:PokeIce. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 07:59, mar 4, 2012 Ok, więc powiedz dokładnie o co chodzi. Jesteś użytkownikiem wikinezki? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:11, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Kuuurcze, no ja się takimi rzeczami nie zajmuję, bo po prostu brakuje mi na nie czasu. Przepraszam cię bardzo. Takimi rzeczami będziesz musiała się zająć sama. Przecież nie musisz mieć tej strony od razu. Zrobisz, jak będziesz miała czas :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:48, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Hej Roxy to ja Wiki ^-^ Wiki' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''Moja Dyskusja!]] 08:23, mar 24, 2012 (UTC)' Coś mi się rzuciło w oczy że robicie anime??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)]]Plik:491mini.gif 10:09, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Mógłbym się zapisać?? --Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'''Latios :D]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:28, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Spoko to daj znać jak otworzysz zapisy :D A tak w ogóle to po jakim regionie ono będzie??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:31, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) To fajnie więc jakby były już zapisy to daj znać ^^--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:40, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać jako rywal(chyba że można jeszcze jako główny)??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:48, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) A ile mogę mieć pokow przy debiucie ?? czy może być np.3??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:51, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Plik:494mini.gif Wiki Plik:494mini.gif Mogę kopiować od ciebie obrazki? Plis do anime jest mi potrzebne. Art (Jabu) Z jakich regionów poki?? - Jabudex 16:28, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok - Jabudex 16:33, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Mogę w GP012 dołączyć do was do dróżyny? Czesc, spujż w dół: Czesc!Zaraz zacznę robić odcinki naszego anime. Które? Gimp, a co przemalować coś? Ok, niedługo zrobię DP001 ---- Mikayla m,ervamon nie jest takim gatunkiem, hm.. może Ranamon? RAnamon, nie REnamon ;) Ale potem zdobędziesz ok? wstawię na dyskusje postaci 1) jesteście w tym samym wieku, 2) raczej nie :/ on już ma sporo "kłopotów" w rodzinie xd hm.. nie wiem, a właśnie, w 3 odc. prawda o DATS wyjdzie na jaw xd dalej xd Eevee ^^ Cześć ;) Vapi Cześc a u mnie dobrze a jak u cb .a co do opowiadania ok nigdzie mi sie nie śpieszy :D Cześc a nic nudze sie a ty ? Z wielką chęcią wymyśle kiedyś jakiś odcinek. Ps.Czemu miałbym nie dodawać mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki do przyjaciół Tak szczerze to mam facebooka :D Tak zapisze sie ale nie tera nie mam za dużo czasu i żadko tu bywam ale zapisze się na 100 % :D Widzę że prace nad twoim i pipi opowiadaniem idą na całego. Czy mogę liczyć na występ Zacka w najbliższych odcinkach??--Latios :D ✉ 14:20, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok a pokemony zaraz podam. Ma być ich 8??--Latios :D ✉ 14:30, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) 1.Trapinch->Vibrava->Flygon 2.Bagon->Shelgon->Salamence 3.Dragonair->Dragonite 4.Metang->Metagross 5.Pupitar->Tyranitar 6.Electabuzz->Electivire 7.Magmar->Magmortar 8.Dusclops->Dusknoir --Latios :D ✉ 14:39, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA NAJLEPSZEGO NA BUIZELWIKI NAPISANEGO PRZEZ NASZEGO ADMINA TRZCINĘ. NIEDŁUGO RUSZY TAKŻE DRUGI ZAPRASZAM!!!--Latios :D ✉ Wkrocz do niezwykłego świata Pokemon razem z Hikarim i jego przyjaciółmi Nowy Bohater,Nowe Przygody!Zapraszam do czytania.Link obok [[Użytkownik:Volt:D/Moje Anime|'''Klik!]]' '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|(Nie gryzę)'']]Plik:501MS.png Łooo. A myślałam że jestem sama. Elo, Elo companero 06:23, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) To zrozumiałe. Elo, Elo companero 06:50, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Selene Mogę się zapisać do twojego i PiPikachu opowiadania?